Now Look Who's Sorry
by Murasaki Lumi
Summary: When it comes to her relationship with the Italian flirt, Enrique, Aya is fed up. She's sick of him toying with her and blowing her off to do whatever he pleases. So, one day, Aya finally does what she should've done along time ago. One-shot.


**Hey all! Well, the holidays are here, so I thought it was about time I posted something! So for all of those who like Enrique, here's a little Enrique/reader one-shot for you! Hope you like it! If you've read my one-shots before, you may have figured out by now that when I use this: **(Aya), **it's going to be a reader/someone story/one-shot. Well, happy Easter to all! Love ya! **

**Mucho important: **Whenever you see _this:_ (Aya), you replace it with _your own name._ Whenever you see _this: _(hazel), you replace it with _your own eye colour. _When ever you see _this: _(auburn), you replace it with _your own hair colour._ **THIS IS A READER-INSERT FIC! **

**Summary: **When it comes to her relationship with the Italian flirt, Enrique, Aya is fed up. She's sick of him toying with her and blowing her off to do whatever he pleases. So, one day, Aya finally does what she should've done a long time ago. She gives the beyblading heart-throb the flick. One-shot. Enrique/reader.

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own the song "Faded" by Kate DeAraugo.

**Now Look Who's Sorry**

**222222**

(Aya) sighed to herself as she sipped from her soda can. She was alone as she walked down the streets of Rome, which were busy with people. (Aya) hadn't planned to have the day to herself, she and her boyfriend, Enrique, were supposed to have met up at a restaurant for lunch. But Enrique had called and dropped out at the last minute. So (Aya) had the entire day to herself. Again. How fun. (Aya) frowned slightly as she took another sip from her soda can.

Come to think of it, she couldn't remember the last time that she and Enrique had spent the day together. He seemed to always just blow her off with the excuse "something came up" or "I've got team practice today". At first, (Aya) had believed him, but the more Enrique had used those excuses, the more (Aya's) trust in him had rubbed off. And she was always telling him off for checking out other girls and flirting with them. And when she thought about it, (Aya) didn't know how she ended up as Enrique's girlfriend in the first place. The first time she had ever met him, he was shopping with those girls latching off him. The same ones that were always over at his house when (Aya) went to visit him.

She hated it, but what could she do? They _were_ his friends, right? (Aya's) frown deepened as she thought even more. Did Enrique even know that she was alive? Did he know who she was? Did he even see (Aya) when he looked at her? Or was she just some pretty girl that he wanted to put on his shelf like a trophy?

_You never take_

_Take the time to really look_

_Look at the one_

_The one I really am_

_You tried to fit_

_To fit me in your perfect box_

_You let me slip_

_Between the cracks_

(Aya) blinked her (hazel) eyes as she was revived from her confusing reverie. She was just standing smack in the middle of the path, in front of a restaurant. (Aya) frowned slightly at the glass door. What was she doing here? (Aya) then looked up above the glass door to read the sign.

'_Well, wouldn't you know it? This is the place Enrique and I were supposed to go to today! Amazing what the subconscious can do when you're unawares…' _(Aya) thought as she pushed the door open.

Well, it was lunch time, and she was here, so she might as well go in! It was (Aya) and her friends' favourite place to eat. Or used to be, at least. They used to come here nearly all the time, that is…until (Aya) went out with Enrique. (Aya) couldn't remember the last time she had been here with her friends. Actually, yes she could. It was the first day she had met Enrique. Before they went to do their usual weekend shopping. Ok, she hadn't really seen her friends after that, as far as (Aya) could remember. And how long had (Aya) and Enrique been going out for? Oh…let's just say three years.

'_Wait a minute…three years? That's a long time to be away from my friends.'_ (Aya) frowned as she realized something.

She didn't have friends anymore. The friends she used to have she occasionally saw at school and maybe passed them as she walked down the street…but they weren't her friends anymore. They never spoke, made eye contact. What happened? Easy answer. She had blown them off for Enrique. (Aya's) (hazel) eyes widened and she nearly dropped her menu.

'_No! I broke the sisterhood honor! I broke my pinky promises! How could I break my pinkies? How could I do…why would I do such a thing?'_ (Aya) slumped down in her seat slightly.

She had always said that she wasn't the type of girl that would ditch her friends for a guy. But she had! (Aya) had ditched her friends for Enrique. What on Earth had she become? What had Enrique transformed her into?

_Now I'm faded_

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't wanna be_

_Yeah, I'm faded_

_My true colour's gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

(Aya) sighed as she read the menu over and over again, her brain not really comprending anything. How could she let her life become such a mess? And all for what? Some guy that didn't even know how to treat her right! (Aya) sighed again. Trying to read the menu was no use, she couldn't concentrate. (Aya) looked over the top of her menu only to get the shock of her life. Her face suddenly took on the expression one would have if they were shot in the heart, she gasped in horror and this time, (Aya) really did drop her menu.

For sitting in front of her, one table down, was Enrique. And he wasn't alone. Oh, no sir-ree, the flirtalcohlic had company. And that company just happened to be two girls, a blonde and redhead. Those two ditzes that that were around Enrique at his place whenever (Aya) came to visit. Bianca and Rose, whatever their names were. (Aya) felt like a world champion boxer was punching her stomach repeatedly as her (hazel) eyes refused to look away. He had blown her and their date off, for not one, but _two_ other girls. Plus, Enrique just had to bring them to the place he and (Aya) were supposed to meet up. Though the girls had probably chosen, as Enrique had proved to be a tad spineless around them.

(Aya) started to feel hate and anger boil up inside her as she watched the girls giggle stupidly as Enrique flirted shamelessly with them. Of all the nerve! But then the beyblading Italian did something that really shattered (Aya's) heart into a billion pieces. Enrique gripped the blonde's chin in his hand and tilted her head up, only to crash his lips down on hers in a kiss. And it was no peck either. That kiss was a tongue-rammed-down-the-throat, tonsil-hockeying, we-really-need-to-get-a-room kiss. (Aya) couldn't take anymore of what she was seeing. She jumped up and bolted out of the restaurant, not even caring to slow down as she ran down the streets. (Aya) could feel her face crumpling, her lips trembling.

'_No! I can't cry! Not here, not yet! I mustn't!'_

Finally, after blindly running for what seemed to be a forever, (Aya) reached her apartment. (Aya) didn't care to wait for the slow lift and bolted up the stairs. Her legs were screaming for rest and it felt like their was a tight noose around her neck, but (Aya) wouldn't give. Not until she reached her home. (Aya) huffed in frustration with her keys, but the door soon gave way. (Aya) slammed it shut behind her and ran into her bedroom.

(Aya) launched herself onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow. Then she cried. She really cried. (Aya) howled, choked, sobbed and hiccupped probably more than anyone else would in a lifetime. Once all the hurt and despair was unleashed, the anger seeped through. (Aya) growled furiously as she kicked and beat her fists down on her bed.

"I hate him!" (Aya) yelled out to the four walls surrounding her.

"I hate him! Know dare he! He never loved me! He never liked who I was! He never wanted me! He never needed me! **I HATE HIM!**"

The bitter screams soon turned back into tears.

"He doesn't want me, he doesn't need me, he…he doesn't love me…"

(Aya's) shoulders shook with heavy sobs as she buried her face into her pillow.

_I bet you don't _

_Don't even know my favourite song_

_You tell me how_

_How I should wear my hair_

_You wanna change everything I ever was_

_Try to erase me till I'm not there_

Finally, after what surely must've been four hours straight, (Aya) had no more tears left to cry. Sniffling as she wiped the tip of her nose with her sleeve, (Aya) got up from her bed and staggered towards her bathroom, to observe the state she was in. Her eyes stung slightly, and felt so puffy from all her crying. Maybe a splash of cold water could help be the cure for that. Once (Aya) saw her reflection in the mirror, she let out a disbelieving scoff.

'_A splash of cold water…yeah right! I need a bloody hose!' _

What a mess! Her hair was all tousled and wild, her eyes and nose were all red and puffy from her crying, her face was pale and tear-stained, the girl was a dismal train wreck! (Aya) turned on the cold water tap, splashing her face with cold water several times. She then turned it off and stripped down, before having a warm shower. (Aya) closed her eyes as she ran her hands through her wet hair, welcoming the soothing feeling of warm water running down her back. There was no point in getting mad, that was useless and would get her nowhere. No, (Aya) had to calm down, she had to think. She was going to get even.

**222222**

Once (Aya) was done showering, she dressed into a pair of jeans with a white painted Victorian fence design going down the side of each leg and a grey shirt with pink stencils of skulls, eyeballs, hearts with swords going through them, crossbones, flames and words like "rock n' roll" all over it. Clothes that she wore before she went out with Enrique. When she started going out with him, he had turned her into a real material girl, buying clothes from all those bloody designer brands and whatnot.

(Aya) growled angrily as she furiously towel-dried her hair. How could she do something like that? How could she have been so stupid, to let herself fall into a trap like that? (Aya) hung the towel on the back of a chair as she combed her hair and tied it back in a ponytail. She had never worn her hair in a ponytail when she was around Enrique. He said it didn't suit her. Well, now that Mr Italiano could go get stuffed! (Aya) hadn't been herself for so long, and it was time for that to change!

"I'll never forgive you. I'll never forgive you for trying to change who I am." (Aya) said coldly as she stared into her (hazel) eyes in the mirror.

_Now I'm faded_

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't wanna be_

_Yeah, I'm faded_

_My true colour's gone _

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I'm faded_

_Like I never was_

_Till I don't even know myself_

_Yeah I'm faded_

_Into what you want_

_But I'm not taking it too well_

(Aya's) (auburn) hair rippled back in the breeze as she stood on her balcony, gazing out at the view. (Aya's) apartment was in a little picturesque street. She could hear the cheerful shouts of people and the occasional sound of a Vespa scooter vooming down below.

Enrique was a liar and cheat. She could back this up with the evidence seen with her own eyes. (Aya) had caught Enrique out, she had to do something about it, right? She shouldn't be in a relationship that wasn't honest, loving and faithful.

"I'm going to do it." (Aya) said aloud to herself firmly.

"I'm going to break up with Enrique."

"Good for you, bella! That's a brave girl!"

(Aya) jumped slightly as she turned to find the speaker. It was the elderly lady that lived next door with her family, Nonna Vera. She was sitting on a chair on her balcony, basking in the warm sun as she stroked the happy, fat, ginger-stripped cat in her lap. Nonna Vera was a kind lady, a bit on the eccentric side, but kind nevertheless. (Aya) smiled as she nodded at Nonna Vera.

"You bet! In fact, I'm gonna call him right now and tell him to meet me at the park!"

Nonna Vera winked.

"You go girl! Go bella, go!"

Grinning with confidence at the woman's words, (Aya) turned back into her apartment and went in search of her phone. It was a cordless and easily found. (Aya) dialed Enrique's mobile number and sat cross-legged on the couch as she pressed the phone to her ear, waiting for him to pick up. (Aya) knew that her home phone number was in Enrique's mobile, so there was no way he could say that she didn't ring if he rejected her call.

"Hello?"

(Aya) could hear the displeasure in Enrique's voice as he spoke. This made (Aya) want to get angry again, but she forced herself to keep cool.

"Hey Enrique, it's me."

"Yeah babe, what did you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you were busy right now."

"Actually, I'm-"

"No? Perfect! Meet you at the park in twenty, ok?"

"Sure, but-"

"Bye Enrique!" (Aya) chirped before hanging up the phone.

(Aya) rolled her (hazel) eyes as she slammed the phone back down in its cradle.

"He has no idea who he's been messing with."

(Aya) grabbed her red and orange sneakers before putting them on and heading out the door.

**222222**

When (Aya) walked into the park, she saw Enrique sitting on a bench. She hung back in the distance and watched him for a while. He was flirting with a group of girls. They giggled stupidly as he leaned back on the bench, clearly happy as he smiled smugly. Eventually, the girls left, but not after one of them wrote something on a slip of paper and gave it to Enrique. (Aya) scoffed to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. He was such a sad fool. Enrique grinned as (Aya) walked up to him.

"Hey babe, missed you." Enrique stood up and leaned forward to kiss her.

(Aya) lifted her hand up to Enrique's face and pushed him back into his seat.

"Ugh! No, don't kiss me, lord knows where you've been!"

Enrique blinked his blue eyes up at (Aya), shock visible on his face. He then frowned as he looked (Aya) up and down.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?"

"Because they're mine. I don't like the clothes you brought me. They itch and cost enough to feed all of Africa. Those clothes are more suited to your other girlfriends." J

"What other girlfriends? And why are you wearing your hair like that?"

"Because I can. I like having my hair this way, and if you've got problems with it, I'll tell you exactly where to stick it, alright buddy?"

Enrique's blonde eyebrows knitted together as his frown deepened.

"Are you ok, (Aya)?"

"Tell me, Enrique, where were you today, let's say, around midday."

"Uh, midday? I...I was with…with my team at Robert's castle."

"Liar."

"W-What?" Enrique gulped as his eyes widened.

"Oh, let me jog your memory. Today, we were supposed to spend the day together and meet up at a certain restaurant for lunch. But you blew me off, didn't you, Enrique?"

"I…"

"So I go by myself, as I'm usually forced to do every time you blow me off, and as I look up from my menu, what do I see? Can you tell me, Enrique?"

"Uh…"

"I see you, sitting with those two girls that are always around you. And then, I see you stick your tongue down one of their throats."

"(Aya)…"

(Aya) took a deep breath before continuing. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to let Enrique see that he had gotten to her.

"Now there's no excuse for what I saw, Enrique. You blew me off, for not one, but two girls. Hell knows how many others you've been around! I saw you just before, chatting up those girls who were giggling at you."

"(Aya), listen-"

"No, you listen! I'm about to do what I should've done along time ago!"

(Aya) raised her hand and smacked Enrique's face.

"It's over! I've had it with you and your sad little games! You're going to end up cold and alone, with not a single soul that cares about you!"

"But babe, I love you."

"Bull! The only thing you love is yourself! And that's fine with me! Because when it comes to you, I can do a hell lot better!"

_I don't wanna be your little picture-perfect pretty girl_

_Who's got nothing to say_

_I'm not gonna wait around_

_Let you run my whole life down_

_So you can watch me fade away_

Enrique was shell-shocked and too stunned to speak. (Aya) glanced down at her wrist and realized that she was wearing the bracelet Enrique had given her for her last birthday. (Aya) ripped it off and threw it in Enrique's face before storming away. Enrique could only watch (Aya) leave, unable to move or speak. (Aya's) mouth was set in a firm, straight line as she headed back towards her apartment. She knew what she had to do next.

_Faded _

_Hate it_

_You tried to fit_

_Fit me in your perfect box_

_Faded_

_Hate it_

_You tried to fit_

_Fit me in your perfect box_

_You tried to fit_

_Fit me in your perfect box_

_You let me slip between the cracks_

Once (Aya) reached her apartment again, she plugged her laptop into the internet and begun to do a little image searching. She found pictures that had been taken of Enrique kissing, flirting, holding hands and dating other girls. After she Photoshoped the images to have words like "liar", "cheat" and "loser" plastered over them diagonally in big, capital, bold print and bright colours, (Aya) printed off a few thousand copies. Then she made her way over to Enrique's mansion.

Enrique wasn't there, so that made (Aya's) job a whole lot easier. She scattered the printed pictures all over the mansion, in every room and every hallway. Enrique's butler tried feebly to stop her, but it was no use. (Aya) was set on a mission! (Aya) littered the pictures all over the mansion's lawns and all inside Enrique's yacht. (Aya) still had a few pictures left when she was done, so she stuck them on the front gate with some chewing gum. The butler would be peeved, and Enrique would get the shits too, but that was alright, to (Aya), it was worth it. She would have to send a sympathy card to the butler though, as he would be the one that had to clean it all up. The poor man, he was the innocent one, really. He had nothing to do with this.

'_Wish I could see the look on Enrique's face when he arrives and sees the little "surprise" I've left for him.' _(Aya) thought to herself as she drove back home on the borrowed Vespa scooter a fellow apartment dweller had been so kind to lend her.

_Now I'm faded_

_Into someone else_

_Made me someone I don't wanna be_

_Yeah, I'm faded_

_My true colour's gone_

_Like a picture nobody sees_

_Now I'm faded_

_Like I never was_

_Till I don't even know myself_

_Yeah, I'm faded_

_Into what you want_

_But I'm not taking it too well_

(Aya) rummaged through her entire apartment, taking all the things that Enrique had ever given her, gathering it into one large cardboard box. All the jewellery, clothes, perfumes, letters, cards and dried flowers that had once been alive and fresh. You name it, (Aya) got rid of it.

Once (Aya) was sure she had gotten everything, she made her way to the apartment building's backyard. There, she dug a deep hole into the dirt, the only source of light guiding her were the garden lamps, glowing in the pitch-black dark. (Aya) then gathered up all the dried leaves and twigs she could find. (Aya) then added the dried flowers to this mix before she dumped all of the box's contents into her ditch. (Aya) took a lighter from her pocket, flicked on the flame and let the lighter fall from her hand. Soon enough, (Aya) had a crackling fire before her.

(Aya) stared into the flames with steely (hazel) eyes, watching her memories of Enrique burn. It was slowly turning into ashes and dust, all of it. (Aya) closed her eyes as she breathed in, catching whiffs of all the different burning materials. In a way, (Aya) was also burning up a part of herself, the girl that Enrique had turned her into. But it would take a lot of time before (Aya) found herself again. She mentally cursed herself for giving the boy a second look. Because it was that second look after the first that had started all this, like a chain reaction.

_I'm faded_

_Hate it_

_I'm slipping away_

_As I disappear in the dark_

_I'm faded_

_Hate it_

_So far away _

_From who I was at the start_

_I'm faded _

_Hate it_

_I'm slipping away _

_As I disappear in the dark_

_I'm faded_

_Hate it_

_So far away_

_From who I was at the start_

(Aya) opened her (hazel) eyes, only to find that the fire was starting to die down. Fire. It was a sign of change and beginning. After a forest is burnt, you eventually see a bright green sapling working its way around a tree's black, charred stump. It's a symbol of new life. A new beginning. The chance of a fresh start. This was the change (Aya) decided to welcome whole-heartedly. (Aya) filled up a bucket with water and walked back over to the fire.

"Goodbye, Enrique."

With those last words, (Aya) dosed down the dying orange flames. She then shoveled the dirt back in place and patted it down with the metal spade. She then put the shovel back where she found it and went back inside to her apartment. That night, (Aya) had been reborn. And this time, she wouldn't die out.

**22222**

**Well, there goes my first Enrique/reader one-shot! What did you guys think of it? Not my usual work of romance, but I'm working on a sequel to make up for that! So suckers for romance, don't die yet! Well, suppose I better post this now so you guys can read it. Happy Easter and Anzac holidays! Rock on! **

**You/Kai fic fan**


End file.
